


Rinne

by Shianhygge



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: In which the reader, a normal civilian, does something to surprise the Chocobros... Lots of fluff





	Rinne

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

> __**Where is the resolution that I’ve had up until now?  
>  Although, there hadn’t been much there  
> The river where two meet is now colored green  
> The result of mixing blue and yellow**

 

**[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]**

You’d known each other since childhood. Your earliest memory of your beloved had been when you were six, and him eight. You were a rowdy child back then. Always disobeying orders given by your parents, maids and butlers, but it was all in good fun. Just like when you’d gone sprinting through your family manor looking like you did the day you were born. You’d been given a bath, but before the maids could put a single article of clothing on you, you’d swiftly dodged their arms and ran out the door. Perhaps it hadn’t been the first incident in which you’d ran through the manor in the nude, but it was the first incident when your family had guests over. The manor employees had all rushed to grab you before you could sprint out of the residential hallways, but in vain, as you’d grown rather skilled in evading capture. And then, imagine the horror and embarrassment on your parents’ faces when you’d sprinted into and out of the foyer just as they were greeting their long time friends, the Scientia Family. And imagine the bafflement on Ignis’s parents’ faces when he’d excused himself to quickly chase after you.

Perhaps you would have never noticed that your best friend had been giving chase had he not yelled after you in a scolding tone, “Y/N! Stop running and put some clothes on! This is embarrassing!”

You’d only paused to turn around and grin cheekily at the bespectacled boy before resuming your nude parade. “It’s too hot to wear clothes!” you exclaimed, running in and out of rooms swiftly to evade your friend.

“Be that as it may,” the eight year old started, his vocabulary and speech much more advanced than your own due to his various tutors, “It’s not proper for you to run around naked!”

“Party-pooper!” You complained, getting out of breath.

Coming at a loop, you faked a motion before moving to turn down the West Wing, hoping to catch Ignis off guard and escape. However, Ignis had known you since you were born and had observed your behavior and mannerisms for so long that he didn’t fall for your tricks, eventually catching you in his arms. “I have you now!” Ignis exclaimed theatrically, laughing like the villains in the story books that your parents read to you.

You struggled against Ignis as he dragged you towards your room, where the maids were no doubt waiting to dress you. “Unhand me, villain!” You yelped with a laugh, enjoying the fun that only came when Ignis played with you.

“You shall not escape me!” Ignis roared playfully in the best villain voice he could make, finally managing to drag you into your room, “You shall get dressed like a proper young lady, or this villain will make you pay!”

Your eyes locked with his playfully, yet still challenging, “Oh yeah?”

His eyes locked with your own, challenging you back and calling your bluff. Because clearly, it was Ignis who had the upper hand in the situation. “No, Y/N. Don’t you dar-!” **  
**

“I DO DARE!!” You screamed, twisting in Ignis’s hold to snatch the glasses right off his face, throwing Ignis’s guard off enough for you to escape his hold and sprint down the hallway, hollering and yipping at your victory. But your small victory was short lived as, halfway down the hall and out of Ignis’s line of sight, you tripped over a carpet, and were sent sprawling forward, landing on your face, but careful not to break Ignis’s glasses.

“Ofph!!” You cried out as your face planted almost comically, except the manner in which you face planted did look like something out of a cartoon.

Ignis winced as he rushed after you, knowing what came next when a child face planted. “Y/N… you’ll be okay… so don’t-”

“WAHHHHH IT HURTS!! IGGY!!!”

“-cry…” Ignis finished, though his statement and plea went in vain as you were now sprawled on the floor rolling around in a crying fit. With a heavy sigh that resembled the exasperated expression of his older counterpart, Ignis calmly knelt next to you. And with a simple motion, requiring very little work on his part, for you practically rolled right into his outstretched arms, pulled you into his embrace. “There, there, Y/N. You’re fine. You’re okay. Cry it out if you must.” Ignis whispered with a soft kiss pressed to your forehead. “I’ll be here to help you feel better.”

You had a very low tolerance to pain despite your tendency to participate in horseplay, and this intolerance to pain changed very little as you and your beloved grew up.

 

**[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]**

 

> __**One more time  
>  I’m not done yet  
> Is the water on that side clear?  
> I’m sure that in the past  
> We dwelt in the same river  
> It’s been a while, huh?  
> It has been tens of thousands of years  
>   
> I have passed through a great many eras  
> And chosen this star   
> In order to meet you  
> If I could change my form like the wind  
> Would I be able to appear before you once again?**

 

 

**[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]**

“No!”

Ignis sighed heavily, standing before you with an alcohol swab as you sat upon the marble kitchen countertop, dangling your legs on either side of your boyfriend’s hips and dressed only in a towel. “Y/N, the cut will get infected if you leave it be!”

You’d been singing at the top of your lungs, having stepped out of the shower in your apartment to pour a glass of water, when Ignis’s sudden entrance through the apartment door, had you jumping in surprise. The glass had slipped from your hand and shattered promptly on the tiled floors as you scrambled sideways from the door, stepping over the broken glass barefoot, cutting your delicate feet as a result.

After hearing your curse and seeing the blood on the floor, Ignis swiftly made his way to you, wrapping his arms around your waist and lifting you to take a seat on the kitchen counter, where you sat by his stern stare as he set about cleaning the broken glass. And now, the two of you sat in a rather erotic position, if you said so yourself, at a firm stand still, neither of you willing to give up. You didn’t want to use the hydrogen peroxide to clean your cut up feet while Ignis wanted to disinfect both of your feet thoroughly after making sure the glass was gone from your feet.

“But Igni-” you’d started to complain again, when your loving boyfriend (though you should say that he was your sly boyfriend), pressed his lips against your own as he pressed the swab of cotton against the bottom of your feet. The sting of the peroxide brought tears to your eyes, escaping in tiny streams down your face as you wrapped your bare arms around Ignis’s shoulders.

Perhaps at another time, you’d normally marvel at your beloved’s ability to multi-task, but now, you were perfectly content with basking in the attention your boyfriend gave you. Although it was only to silence your complaining, Ignis’s kisses were the best remedy to the pain coming from the bottom of your feet.

Once Ignis had finished wrapping up the bottoms of your feet, he pulled away slightly, his eyes catching yours in a half lidded stare. “There. Nothing to worry over.”

You groaned, shifting forward to rest your head against Ignis’s shoulder. “Iggy?”

“Yes, my love?”

“You shouldn’t have done that.” you whispered, shivering from the pleasure built up in your core, and turning your head sideways to look into his beautiful eyes.

“I shouldn’t have done… oh” understanding registered on his sculpted face as he saw the lust in your eyes, and your boyfriend of three years coughed in embarrassment, a red tint coloring his cheeks. “Well then….” the Prince’s advisor cleared his throat, loosening his tie before looking you in the eyes with a startling yet erotic intensity. “I suppose we shall have to cancel our dinner plans this evening.”

 

**[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]**

> **_I’m not interested in something_  
>  Like one-hundred percent happiness  
> For it is an adult’s obsession  
> To repeat a childish farce  
> **

****[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]**   
**

Ignis knew that you would be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, but like with everything, he had to have some form of control. And if there was one thing that was beyond his control, it was the possibility of you getting injured. If something were to happen to the one he loved most, then the bespectacled man could never forgive himself. So, instead of introducing you to the waves of violence that nearly dominated his life, Ignis sought to protect you from the horrors of the world. Leaving you in Insomnia to travel with Noctis to Altissia, believing that you would be safe in the city ruled by a dying king.

And when Insomnia fell, it was the hope that you had somehow survived that helped him continue on his journey across the sea. That, while you held a place in the depths of his heart, that hopefully the defeat of the Niflheim Empire would bring about a world where you could live in safety.

 

****[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]** **

**  
  
**

You’d barely escaped the ruined city with your life. The people around you might like to think that you were innocent and naive, unable to protect yourself. But it was a position you’d wanted to put yourself, to have people underestimate you. Because your family was involved heavily in the world of politics, the less that people knew about you, the better. In such a world, you wanted the upperhand. At the time of the siege on Insomnia, you’d left everything behind except for your family heirloom, the Unnamed Blade. It’d long since gone dull from disuse, but it was better than running out unarmed.

And when you’d managed to leave the burning city, you’d attempted to get to Galdin Quay and hopefully catch up with your beloved. You’d gotten the location and timing wrong, and before you knew it, you were in Galdin Quay, hearing of the destruction within Altissia, brought upon by the Hydraean’s wrath. Of Lunafreya’s death and Noctis’s near death.

“What do you mean all ships out of Lucis have been suspended!” you snarled in disbelief at the calm attendant. “I need to get to Accordo, now!” The ports were a mess, crowded with individuals begging to be let back into their homes, all equally as worried about their loved ones as you.

 

****[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]** **

 

-Somewhere in Accordo-

Ignis sat silently, the tension surrounding him was suffocating, not to mention the helplessness he felt at losing his sight. How would he be able to fight by his friends’ side? How would he be able to cook? And upon hearing the sound of children’s laughter, Ignis’s mind wandered toward Y/N. Perhaps his affliction would be temporary, and his worries are unfounded, but the lingering ‘what if’ of never seeing your face ever again had Ignis’s heart in shambles. Would you still want to be with someone that could barely take care of himself, much less you? Of course Ignis new that the scars on his face was not a matter that could be cause for you to leave him. No, you were never that shallow. “How am I to protect you now, Y/N?”

 

****[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]** **

 

There were heavy protests as you were led away from the ports at Galdin Quay. Internally, you were absolutely furious, and externally… you were equally as furious, twisting and turning to escape the hold of various guards. By now, you understood that there would be no ships heading out to the neighboring nation, but you refused to be manhandled.

“Oh dear, that isn’t the proper way to handle a lady, now is it?” it was a very suave voice that broke through the flurry of incoherent shouts, and when a guard shouted abruptly, letting you go as he was sent flying backwards, your instincts told you that danger was near. And sure enough, before you stood the smug Chancellor himself.

“Ardyn Izunia.” the name fell from your lips as you cautiously eyed the hand extended to you.

“How rude of them,” Ardyn tsked with a smirk, head tilted to the side as he openly assessed your worth. “To treat a lady, such as yourself, in such a disrespectful manner. A shame.”

You knew very little in regards to the sly Chancellor, only that Niflheim was Lucis’s enemy, and therefore your own. Eyeing the extended hand, you begrudgingly shook it, not wanted to take a chance and anger the man before you. Call it womanly intuition, but something was off about Izunia, and you didn’t want to find out what. “With the situation across the sea, and the destruction brought about in Altissia, I’m not surprised that they’re being cautious.” though it won’t stop me from being annoyed. You finished the statement in your head. There was no reason to be completely forthcoming with the man.

“Ever the diplomat, you Lucians.” The smirk didn’t leave his face, though the comment sounded as if it were meant to be an underhanded comment. “Though I wonder if you would be so rational if you knew what happened to your betrothed.”

Your eyes narrowed, “What happened?” It was common knowledge that you were engaged to Ignis, especially because he was the Prince’s advisor, and you, the daughter of one of the wealthiest noble families in Lucis. There was no point in denying it in front of the Chancellor’s face.

“Oh? You don’t know?” ‘don’t’ as in still do not… that one question was spoken with a hint of mocking humor as, clearly, you didn’t know all that happened across the sea.

Fed up with the games that Izunia was playing with you, you allowed your diplomatic mask to fall, a snarl decorating your face. “If I knew, then I wouldn’t have asked. Stop with your games, Izunia.”

The red violet haired man had the audacity to look affronted, taking a dramatic step back and placing a hand over his chest, “How rude. And I was about to bring you to your beloved Count Scientia.” A pout appeared on his face, as if he actually cared about your words, “My feelings are hurt, Y/N.”

Crossing your arms with an unimpressed expression, you blandly commented, “I’m not here to entertain your theatrics. If you have business with me, then get to the point.” You weren’t normally this bitchy, but you were agitated and frustrated.

Ardyn merely smiled cunningly, and held out his arm, “I can do better than tell you, my dear. I can take you to your beloved.”

“And how can I trust that you don’t have anything nefarious planned for me?”

“A valid question, My Lady. You can’t trust me.”

Looking back at the docks of Galdin Quay, you weighed the risks for a brief moment before linking your arm with the Chancellor’s. “How are we getting across the ocean?”

Ardyn only chuckled before pulling you closer, whispering in your ear, “Close your eyes.”

You didn’t want to, but a dizzy sensation overcame you, and you found yourself closing your eyes anyway, desperately trying to stay upright. It felt as if your being was being crushed and stretched in some weird narrow space. And when you feeling stopped, and you found yourself about to open your eyes again, you heard Ardyn hum in surprise.

“Too bad you survived the trip.”

“Wha-?” You weren’t given enough time to question his words when contact was made with the back of your skull, sending you into unconsciousness.

——–

“… -/N…”

You groaned, a pain registering vaguely from the back of your head. Your head throbbed, and you couldn’t hear well. The voice calling you like an echo in a really long tunnel.

“Oh… Ign… gon… freak… Wa… yo… don… ow… et…”

Who was making so much noise? Everything hurt, and the muffled echoes were making things worse.

“-ake… Wake… ake… up… Wake up!”

“Lemmesleep…” you mumbled your complaint, giving in and responding to the pestering voice.

A gasp of breath… an inhale of pain… then silence… and you smiled peacefully, “… thanks…”

When you’d fallen back to sleep, Ardyn smirked from his position inside Prompto’s cell… “Sleep now… and dream… for the nightmares will begin soon.”

What will you do, little lamb? The man who loves you can no longer see you. Can no longer protect you as he once had. Will you still love him? Will you become a burden? Can you endure in this new world without light?

—–

The next time you came to, fully aware that you were lying on some sort of bed instead of vaguely awake, it was to the sound of metal releasing. A loud hiss of air and a grunt from around the corner. The back of your head still hurt like a son of a bitch, but the pounding and muffled hearing was gone. Or at least enough where you heard the voices coming from down the hall.

“Of course I was.” A man from the sounds of it, as you took in the scene of the cell around you. “What kind of question was that?”

“Of course… That’s why you came, like I believed you would.” A second voice spoke, sounding weak with fatigue.

Then you remembered the same voice calling out to you while you were still mostly unconscious. It had been a man as well, but you couldn’t quite pin the owner of the voice. The man had been familiar, or his voice was… but in your current state of mind… confused, pained… you couldn’t remember.

While lost in your own thoughts, you didn’t realize that the conversation outside of your cell had ended, until you heard an exclamation.

“Wait! Oh man, I almost forgot about her!” it was the man that had been yelling at you to wake up.

“What are you talking abou- Hey!”

There was the brief sound of hurried footsteps before you found yourself face to face with four familiar faces.

“Ignis? Prince Noctis? Gladio? PROMPTO? THAT WAS YOU?” You questioned rising from the cell cot unsteadily as the four men struggled to get the doorway open.

“Y/N? Is that you?” You heard Ignis inquire with a tone of panic and alarm. “How did you get here?”

You were about to retort when your eyes landed on the scars decorating his face before shifting to the cane. “Ignis… “ The door opened and you lunged forward taking your lover’s face into your hands. You weren’t going to ask if he could see. You weren’t going to ask how it happened. You already had an idea from what Ardyn had implied and from the facts before you. Instead, you stood upon your toes and pressed a needy kiss to your lover’s scarred lips. “I’m here for you, Ignis.”

In your haste, you didn’t notice the tension within everyone’s body, only focused on the feel of Ignis’s against your own. “Y/N…” You heard your lover whisper in disbelief as his legs seemed to give away, nearly bringing the both of you to the floor if not for Gladio hold the both of your up. “You’re here…” His arms were around your waist, wrapping around to cradle your head and pull you closer.

You wanted to be snarky, to comment on how Ignis always had a way with words. To tease him for being speechless upon being reunited with him. But you didn’t. All you wanted was to stay in his arms forever. Even through the hardships to come, you were ready to stay by Ignis the entire way. Maybe he didn’t need you to be his eyes, but you would be next to him, fighting. You were tired of letting everyone do all the work for you. It was about time that you gave back as much as Ignis and the others had given you. “I’m here, Ignis. I’m not leaving.”

“Speaking of that, Y/N.” How did you get in here anyway?” You heard Gladio asked, looking disturbed at your sudden arrival in the Niflheim Capital.

“Who else do you think?” Prompto sneered at the thought, “Our friendly neighborhood Chancellor, of course.”

“Of course it was Ardyn.” Noctis muttered angrily, “Can’t he leave the people we love alone?”

“Uh… to be fair…” you paused, wanting to take back speaking up immediately as all heads turned towards you. “I… kind of did go with Ardyn willingly…”

Their reactions were immediate, expressions morphing in disbelief, distress, and surprise.

“WHAT?” [Noctis]

“ARE YOU INSANE?” [Gladio]

“NO! Y/N!” [Prompto]

“I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO WITH STRANGERS!” [Ignis]

“I’M SORRY!” [You]

 

 

**[ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα] = [ΩχΣψΘμΞνΔβα]**

> **_I have passed through a great many eras  
>  Will I be able to appear before you once again?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after several drafts that ended up with problematic endings. fml I write realistic and angst really well, but fluff can be difficult at times. Let me know what I need to improve on, please and thank you!


End file.
